What If?
by Kayla-Peixis
Summary: Homestuck is filled with what ifs. But here is another one. What if everyone besides Gamzee went crazy? Sadstuck warning plus some shipping.


**Hey guys! I randomly had this idea of if each of the trolls when crazy. I won't be uploading a lot unless I'm depressed or if it gets at least kind of popular. Oh yes and I'm going backwards down the Hemo just to taunt you with having Karkat last. So first up is Feferi!**

**Oh and I don't own homestuck. If I did I would be busy making my OTP canon. **

I was curled up on the horn pile with Sollux, talking. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was wondering where Eridan was. I knew he would flip out if he saw us together. I convinced myself I didn't care and listened to Sollux intensely as he told me about codes and hacking. I admit it was all fun and I was totally enjoying myself. But then, somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard a voice.

_You're on top of the hemospectrum._

Well duh, I knew that. I just didn't care. I shoved the voice out of my head and continued to talk with Sollux. I smiled as he continued. It was odd how before I found his lisp annoying but now I found it adorable, not that I'd ever tell him that. Yep, I was definitely feeling red for him. I shifted position causing a random honk that scared the crap out of me.

_You are on top of the hemospectrum._

Who was that voice? It was true, even though I may sound crazy; I had been hearing voices in my head lately. I learned not to take them seriously, but they hadn't said anything like this before.

"Go away," I whispered and Sollux looked up.

"What?" he asked, looking kind of offended. "Sorry. I wasn't talking to you," I muttered. He looked confused at first, as if wondering if he should even ask, then shrugged it off and we continued talking.

_What are you doing, talking to this lowblood? Why do you care what he has to say? You should be his ruler. You should be the ruler of them ALL._

Who on earth was that? It was definitely NOT a part of me who was secretly thinking any of that. No way. I hated the hemospectrum as much as any lowblood, even if I was on top. I tried to ignore it and continued talking to Sollux. Then it happened.

_What a stupid excuse for a Pisces. Why am I forced to do this? Why can't you understand?_

"What?" I said. That's when I stopped moving. I went rigid like a board for a few seconds that seemed to drag out for an hour then I fell limp onto the horn pile.

"Ff? Ff are you ok?" Sollux asked, looking at me. Suddenly my hand shot out and I grabbed my trident. "Feferi?"

"Shut up." I said, my hand slowly curling around my trident. It felt so perfect in my hand.

"What? Theriously Fef, are you alright?" he asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said, jerking away. I didn't want to be touched, especially by a lowblood. 

"Feferi? What's wrong?" he said, looking shocked at my sudden change.

I stood up, ignoring the chorus of honks. "None of your concern, _lowblood._" I spat out the last word like it was poison. Then something clicked in his head that seemed the made him fully realize something was wrong.

I tried my best to remember who he was. A Gemini, obviously. I could tell by his stupid glasses. All my memories, like where I was, who was with me, why I was here, had all disappeared for the moment. Slowly they came back. His name was Sollux. Sollux Captor. The rest was still a blur.

"Lowblood? Ff, what the heck ith going on?" He asked, trying to stand up through the mess of horns.

Before I could say anything else one last message went through my mind.

_Kill them._

_All of them._

After acknowledging that command I realized that was my plan the whole time. The kill them all, even the highbloods. Why? I had a million reasons for each of them, all 11. Yes, yes, there were eleven of them. I remembered now. Six lowbloods, five highbloods. And they all deserved to die.

"Nothing Sollux," I mused "I've just woken up." I smiled at the look at his face, "And I've realized my mission."

"Your mithion? What?" He asked. He still hadn't stood up; he stopped trying when I mentioned my mission.

"Yes Sollux. My mission." I said simply and quietly.

"What…" He asked slowly "Is your _mithion _exactly?"

I laughed. "It's quite simple really. I have to krill all of you." I said as simply as mentioning someone's new hair cut, or telling him about an uneventful day I had experienced. As if it was completely normal. Like it happened every day.

"What?" he cried. "Ff, are you inthane?" he asked, trying to stand up. I moved my foot onto his stomach so he couldn't stand.

"Not insane, as you put it," I said, smiling. "Like I said, I'm waking up."

"Feferi…" He said slowly, "Theriously what is going on? Thith ithn't funny."

I laughed again "Why would it be? I mean other than to me. You all are going to die. No Sollux, this isn't a joke, and I have no intentions of being funny."

He looked terrified, which made me smile even more. "Stand up lowblood. It's much more fun when they fight." When he didn't move I spoke again, "Did you hear me lowblood. Stand UP!" with that I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up and pushed him. He staggered back and looked at me, in total shock.

"You're lucky Sollux. I will krill the others _much _quicker." Where were these fish puns coming from? I didn't mind them but it was weird how naturally they came to me.

"I'm-I'm not going to kill you Fef." He said, stuttering at first.

"Aw. How cute. Too bad for me. I guess I will just have to krill you the fast way." I took a step forward. "Are you ready Captor? Ready to meet your fate?"

"Feferi," he begged "Feferi, I mean the REAL Feferi, pleathe stop. I know you're in there."

"Ha!" I cried, "This is the reel Feferi, Sollux. Sorry to disappoint." Another step forwards, "Any last words?" I said, readying my trident. I knew he wasn't about to go down without a fight. He was just waiting. He had underestimated me.

Suddenly before either of us could do anything, something jumped on me from behind. In a second I had rolled over on top of it. I saw _it _was a girl with a blue pawbeast hat on. Nepeta Leijon if I remember correctly. I had pinned the cat girl so quickly it was hard to believe. In a second I stood up as did Nepeta. In a flash I hit Sollux with the flat side of my trident, knocking him down, then pinned Nepeta up against the nearest wall, pushing the body of my weapon up against her windpipe. She made a mangled cry and I pushed harder.

"Eq-Equ-" she called, each time incompletely. She coughed up a small amount of Olive blood. I loosened up for a moment and she cried at the top of her lungs "EQUIUS!"

I tried to remember who Equius was. When I did, I smiled at her. "Equius? Isn't he your moirail? That's cute. It's not like he actually cares about you Nepeta. Why would he care about a lowblood like you? The only reason you're still moirails is because he has pity on you." I didn't know what I was saying. It was like I suddenly started to speak a foreign language, still not understanding what I as saying even though people around me did. Whatever I said, it obviously hurt her.

"That's a lie! You're a liar!" she cried out, but I could see in her eyes she didn't fully mean it. I could see the doubt, the self confusion. I pulled back from the girl and grinned.

"How are you so sure?" Before I could say more I could sense Sollux coming at me. In one swift movement I turned and stabbed him his side. Then I quickly turned and grabbed Nepeta's arm mid attack. I held it there then turned her arm around and made her stab herself in the neck. She let out a cry of pain. She fell to the ground and I stabbed her once with my trident for good measure. One down, ten to go. I turned my attention to Sollux again, ignoring Nepeta's cries of pain, sometimes muttering "Eqkitty. Oh Eqkitty where are you?"

Sollux's eyes were big, in fear or perhaps in a strange awe of how quickly I did that, without a second of hesitation. His hand was at his side where I had cut it, mustard colored blood slowly seeping out of it. "Ff…" He said, but he had nothing else to say.

"What Sollux?" I said, smiling. I found a strange pleasure in toying with him. He was nothing more than a source of entertainment for me that I had gotten too old for. I knew he was about to use psionics or something, but I wasn't going to let him. All of this was taking too long, and somehow I knew Equius was coming soon, because he really did care about her.

Suddenly I saw Sollux's hand become engulfed in a ball of red, the other in blue. In the moment he hesitated I knew what I had to do. Before he could do anything I struck out, piercing him with my trident. He let out a cry and fell down. I was covered in yellow and olive blood. He curled up into a ball and slowly his eyes faded to black.

Two down.

I knew Equius was bound to come soon. I could wait here and fight him or go look for him or possibly someone else. I decided the latter was a better idea and stepped onto a teleportation pad, which name and location it led to I couldn't remember. In moments I had been teleported to a new location. I didn't bother to look around at my surroundings, instead I quickly glanced to see if any troll was nearby. I was not disappointed.

"Fef? Wwhat are you doing here?" Eridan. Eridan Ampora. I had the most memories about him, very few of them good ones. So what if he was only one slot below me. This would be my last revenge.

"Oh nothing, Eridan. I just got bored with Sollux." I said sweetly. I didn't know what game I was playing but I loved it.

"Ok but," He glanced at me then his eyes got big, "Are, are you covvered in blood?" it took him awhile to fully register everything, "Sollux's blood!"

"Yes, it's Sollux's blood." I said casually, taking a step forward. "Like I said, I got bored with him."

For whatever reason the light was dark down where we were so I couldn't see him very well. "Wwhat are you talking about?" he asked, stunned. He looked at me closer, "Is that…?"

"Nepeta's blood? Yes it is. I've realized you were right for the most part. We must kill all of the land dwellers. I was simply doing my part." Another step closer. I was now close enough to be able to stab him and end this. But of course I was much too wrapped in making his last moments miserable.

"Fef…" he looked fully confused and scared. Perfect.

"Yes?" I asked. I took another step forward.

"Wwhat is going on? You couldn't really have just killed someone could you?" He said.

"Oh but I could, and I did. And I don't plan on stopping now." I smiled, "I have a blood lust Eridan and it must be fulfilled." Now I was so close we were almost touching "I've finally realized why I'm here. You can join me. Help me fulfill my mission." I was whispering now, "because I am now fully awakened, and I'm taking back control."

"Fef-" he said and I put my finger to his lips.

"Shh. Just tell me. Join me and we can destroy all the land dwellers, or stay here and fight me. It's a simple as that. And don't think our past will affect us in battle. I will still fight the same as I fought your silly flush crush. And see what happened to her." I moved my hand to his shoulder "I'll be the queen and you'll be the king."

He didn't say anything. What was I doing? I was messing with him. He didn't know my true intentions. It seemed like my body went into auto run and this was the result. "I'm sorry I ever left you. That was before. This is now. If I could go back in time I would beat the crap out of past me and stay with you. But I can't."

He made a weird noise, "Seriously?"

"Yes." I said, ignoring the look on his face, "Like I said, I've changed. I've changed in more ways than you can count. Now tell me Eridan, yes or no?"

"Um," He didn't know what to say.

"Eridan," I said. "Eridan look at me." He looked me in the eyes and I smiled and kissed him on the lips. It was the single worst experience I've ever had. As we kissed I couldn't help but remember everything I hated about him. I wanted to pull away and kill him immediately. But this was all to make him hurt more in his final moments of life. To make his last living memory of me betraying him.

When we finally stopped his eyes were big staring into mine. "What is your answer? Tell me now, before it's too late," I said.

"It's-it's," He looked shocked, "Yes. Yes Fef. All the wway."

"Perfect," I said sweetly. Then I readied my trident.

"Fef? What are you-" then I speared him.

He crumpled to his knees. I pulled out my trident. My trident and I were both covered in a brownish color. A pool of purple was oozing around Eridan and I could tell he wasn't dead yet.

"That's my last revenge. I can finally live happily." I leaned down next to him, "All of you deserve to die. Every last one of you." I took his wand which had rolled out of his hand and broke it with a satisfying snap. I sighed, "Good bye Eridan. Say hello to Sollux." And for whatever reason I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. I was completely covered in purple and I didn't care. I kept walking, leaving behind his dead body.

I felt good. A rush of adrenalin surged through my body and I had a blood lust that would not go away. No one else's death would be so satisfying. I continued walking with no real destination, simply looking for a troll. Finally my goal was achieved.

"Feferi? Oh thank gog we found you!" It was Karkat, Terezi, and Gamzee. Part of me doubted if I could take on three, especially Gamzee. I figured I could if I didn't mess around at all.

"Yeah!" Terezi said, "Someone went crazy and killed Nepeta and Sollux. We're trying to find-" she stopped suddenly. It was still dark so I could barely see them besides their silhouettes. "Why do you smell like honey, olives, cats, and grapes?"

"No reason. Just so you know, your murder has also killed Eridan." Ok, maybe I'd mess around a little.

"How do you know?" Karkat asked cautiously. He could already tell something was wrong.

I laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know? All in good time Karkat. How do you know Sollux and Nepeta are dead?"

Terezi made a weird snuffling noise, like she had been crying, "We saw them. They're definitely dead, including both of Sollux's dream selves. Trust me, we tried."

"Such a shame. Did you kiss Nepeta, Karkat? She would have liked that. Too bad she died thinking you hated her."

"Shut the heck up!" he cried. He took a step closer and I noticed red streaks on his face.

"You did, didn't you? That's so cute. Think of how her shipper's heart would have reacted. Maybe she'd have had a heart attack. That would be tragic. There are so many better ways to go." To heck with killing them fast. This way too much fun.

"SHUT. UP!" He yelled and took several steps forward, then stopped. "Is that…"

"You're flushed crush's blood? You other best friend's blood? Yes it is. I would have thought you would have picked up on that by now. But you're just a stupid lowblood. I shouldn't expect much from you." I took a step towards him, "She's dead. She dead and you didn't save her. She died not knowing how you felt. She died thinking you like flushed feelings for Terezi. Karkat Vantas, you have officially failed at life."

He was breathing heavily, red tears silently falling down his face. "Are you crying? You are a stupid excuse for a troll."

He didn't let me talk anymore. He ran at me and I easily dodged him. I wasn't going to kill him so fast now. Not when things just started getting fun. When he came at me again and I leaned down and hit his legs. He let out a cry, then stood up again. He wasn't going down without a fight.

I could tell Terezi was coming up behind me. I turned around and in a matter of seconds I speared Terezi in the neck and turned my attention back to Karkat. This fight was for protagonist vs antagonist with no time for side characters. Karkat looked shocked then ran to Terezi's side. I decided I should wrap up the fight shortly. Perhaps Karkat wasn't the antagonist I was looking for. Perhaps the real challenge was his best friend who was now running to Terezi's side as well. Gamzee Makara would be much more of a challenge. When Karkat realized Terezi's dream self was dead he turned to me.

"You're dead Peixes." He said, as if he hadn't been trying to kill me the whole time.

"I wouldn't count on it." I said then curled my hand tighter around my trident. I was ready.

He came at me and I instantly hit him in his side. Not enough to kill, just enough to let candy red blood pour onto the ground. He came at me again and before I could fully dodge stabbed me in the side, pink blood flooding from the wound. That's when I realized something.

He was driven by something stronger than my need to kill. Stronger than the voice in my head, stronger than any weapon I could wield. As cheesy as it sounded, he was driven by love. He was driven by blind love and hatred and pain and lastly he was driven by the need for revenge. In a way I had created a deadly foe. Not unbeatable, but much harder than I had anticipated. I turned to him ready to give everything I had.

"You're gonna pay Peixes. You're going to pay for all of them." He ran at me and I smiled and ran at him.

I hit him in the leg again and he didn't even flinch. He wanted one thing and one thing alone. He wanted me dead. I couldn't mess around anymore. The next time he came close enough I stabbed him in the same place I stabbed Sollux and Eridan. Or at least I tried. He ducked at the last moment but the trident still speared him in the chest. He fell over and I smiled at last I had won.

But I realized I forgot the most important detail.

"No one. Hurts my Moirail." And before I knew it I was on the ground, Gamzee Makara over me. I tried to stand up but he wouldn't let me. I realized the fatal mistake I made with Karkat also applied to Gamzee, except with his best friends. I had made my biggest competitor stronger. Suddenly his juggling club hit the side of my head and a throbbing pain went through my body. Everything was becoming blurry. I let out a scream but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. I was going to die. I had failed my mission. So I did the thing any person in that situation would do.

I laughed.

I laughed like a maniac. I wouldn't stop and I looked up at Gamzee and smiled.

"Bye Gamzee," I grinned up at him "See you later."

That's when the world went black.


End file.
